Truth or Dare?
by Angels4Ever101
Summary: Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever! **

It was Saturday night. The anubis house residents were bored out of their minds until Amber squealed "I have an amazing idea!"

Everyone groaned.

"We are going to play truth or dare" Amber continued

"Get in a circle"She urged and left to get a can of whip cream. "I'll go first"

She spun the bottle and it landed on..

**Jerome**

"Okay Jerome truth or dare?"

**Hope you like it! Chapters will be much longer. Summit truth and dares please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dare" Jerome replied.

"I dare you to put on mascara and lipstick"

Jerome went to Amber's room and did the dare. He came back down and sat down. Everyone started taking pictures with their phones and laughing.

"Real funny guys" Jerome said. "I'm next"

He spun the bottle.

It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Joy**

****"Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth" Joy replied

"If you could be any person in the world who would you be?

"Bella from Twilight"

Joy spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Alfie**

****_Aflie truth or dare?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Dare duh!" Alfie said

"I dare you to put a piece of bread with jam on it and stick it on your forehead foe the rest of the game." Joy said while grinning

"Easy!"

Alfie ran into the kitchen and took a piece of bread with jam and threw it on his forehead

"My turn!"

Alfie spun the bottle.

It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Fabian**

"Do you like Joy or Nina more?"

"Uhh unm uhh" Fabian stammered

"We need an answer stutter rutter" Jerome said

"Uhh ummm uhh Nina" Fabian said quickly and nervously

"Okay my turn" He said quickly

Fabian spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on

**Patricia**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dare"

"I dare you to switch clothes with Amber"

Patricia and Amber stared at each other.

"oh come on let's go change" Patricia said

When they finished changing Patricia was in a sparkly pink dress with sparkly pink heels and pink earrings. While Amber was in a black gothy top and black leggings with little holes.

"Let's get this over with"

Patricia spun the bottle. It soun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Mara**

**__**_"Truth or Dare?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Mara swallowed hard and said "Dare"

"I dare you to change your clothes with Joy"

The two girls ran off to change.

"Okay my turn" Mara said

She spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on

**Eddie**

_Truth or Dare Eddie?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Dare" Eddie said

"I dare to too kiss Nina"

Eddie and Nina leaned in for a kiss while Fabian and Patricia looked jealous.

When they finished Eddie said

"My turn"

Eddie spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on Jerome.

_Truth or Dare Jerry?_

__**_  
_Used Ishy415's dare.**

**Sorry about the Neddie. It needed some drama.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Summit truths or dares.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dare" Jerome replied

"I dare you to kiss Alfie" Eddie said with a smirk.

Jerome and Alfie stared at each other then kissed quickly.

"Finally the torture is over"

Jerome spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Amber**

_Truth or Dare?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Dare" Amber said

"I dare you to put Alfie's socks on your hand for the rest of the game." Jerome dared.

Alfie left to go get his socks while Amber kept shouting "Eew eww eww!"

When Amber put them on she spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Nina**

****_  
_Amber smiled and said "_Truth or Dare?"_


	10. Chapter 10

"Dare" Nina said knowing what Amber would pick.

"I dare you to kiss Fabian" Amber squeals

Nina and Fabian lean in and kiss like the dare said.

"My turn!" Nina said when they leaned apart.

Nina spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Alfie**

_"Truth or Dare?"_

_****_** Rutter66463**

**Sorry I didn't exactly do your dare.**

**I did do Fabina for you though!**

**Anyway hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dare"

"I dare you to run outside and scream 'The chicken's eating my jelly Wahh' as loud as you can"

Alfie walked outside and started screaming 'The chicken's eating my jelly Wahh!' over and over.

When he came back he spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Fabian**


	12. Chapter 12

"Umm truth" Fabian said

"Oh come on Fabian you always pick truth when we play!" Alfie complained

"Okay dare"

"I dare you to switch shirts with.." Alfie said while looking at the the girls "Nina"

Nina and Fabian stood up and went into the closet to change.

After they finished Fabian spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun untl it landed on..

**Eddie**


	13. Chapter 13

"Truth"

"How many girls have you dated so far?"

"There was Bella, Georgia, Lily, Jenny, Penny, Victoria, Melanie, Sarah, Claudia, Kirsty, Janie, Margret, and there were more but I can't remember their names" Eddie said while Patricia looked a bit mad.

Eddie spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Joy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicated to Rutter66463**

"Dare"

"I dare you to rip one of your twillight posters to shreads."

Joy went to her room and took a poster and whispered "Sorry".

She ripped it to shreads and then spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Amber**

**Author's note.**

**I will NOT be able to update tomorrow so I'm writing as much as I can today.**

**Sorry!**

**Hope you like the story. And PLEASE summit truths and dares.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Truth"

"If you could kiss anyone in the world who would it be?"

"David Beckham"

"My turn!" Amber squeals

Amber spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it landed on..

**Fabian**

****_"Truth or dare Fabian?"_

"Dare"

"I dare you to piggyback Nina over school property screaming "I love Nina Martin".

Nina climbed on Fabian's back while he ran out screaming "I love Nina Martin"

When they got back Fabian spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Jerome**

_"Truth or Dare?"_


	16. Chapter 16

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask Trudy for advice on how to date girls."

Jerome ran off to Trudy and asked her the question.

"Well first Jerome you could be a gentle man. You can't do this. You can't do that" was all Trudy could say before Jerome left to spin the bottle.

It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**_Patricia_**

_"Truth or dare Trixie?"_


	17. Chapter 17

"Dare"

"I dare you to act like Amber for the rest of the game"

"Hurry up I gotta read about Victorica Beckham" Patricia complained

"Ooh yay my turn!" Patricia squealed.

Patricia spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Nina**


	18. Chapter 18

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss all the boys in the room but the kisses have to be more than 10 seconds."

First Nina went over to Fabian while everyone chanted "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11"

Next Nina walked over to Jerome while everybody chanted "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,12,13,14,15"

Then Nina walked over to Alfie and everybody chanted "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12"

Finally she went over to Eddie and everybody chanted 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26"

When she went back to her seat Nina said "Honestly Eddie was the best."

After that Nina spun the bottle.

It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Alfie**

****_"Truth or Dare?"_


	19. Chapter 19

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit in Eddie's lap until Eddie's next turn"

"Fine" Alfie said and left to get something.

Alfi returned with a bib and sat in Eddie's lap saying

"Goo goo goo" over and over.

"My turn"

Alfie spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it lamded on..

**Mara**

****_"Truth or dare?"_


	20. Chapter 20

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing the first half of superbass by Nicki Minaj"

Mara got up and started singing while everyone recorded her.

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_  
_Top down, AC with the cooling system_  
_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_  
_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_  
_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_  
_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_  
_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_  
_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_  
_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_  
_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_  
_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_  
_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_  
_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_  
_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_  
_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_(Boom) [x15]_  
_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

Mara sat back down and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Nina**

_Truth or Dare?_

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Doing requests for stories. Review or message me requests.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Dare"

"I dare you to change your status to 'In love with Fabian Rutter' "

Nina got up and got her phone. She stood up and showed everyone her status before spinning the bottle.

It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Eddie**

_"Truth or Dare?"_ Nina asked while Alfie jumped out of Eddie's lap and back into his seat.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dare"

"I dare you to not eat whip cream for the rest of the week"

"Man I was just thinking of having some"

Eddie spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Amber**

****_"Truth or Dare?"_

_**Author's Note.**  
_

_****_**Sorry for such a short chapter. As most of you know I have a contest going on PLEASE join. I'm also taking story requests so feel free to PM me a request or review a request. **

**~Angels**


	23. Chapter 23

"Truth"

"If you could date any other boy" was all they could say before Amber interrupted

"David Beckham"

"In the house besides Alfie"

"Oh now you say that then Eddie. My turn!"

Amber spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Mara**

**__**_"Truth or Dare?"_

_**Author's Note.**_

_****_**This Chapter is dedicated to FabianRutterFan.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Jerome"

Jerome and Mara leaned in for a quick kiss but turned it into a longer passionate kiss. When they leaned apart Mara spun the bottle.

It spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on..

**Joy.**

"Truth or Dare?"

**New author's note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story though I will ****not**** be updating much until I give you guys another author note. I will still update hopefully three a day. Still taking story requests though, truth and dare requests, and my contest is still open! Anyway I'll be updating the next 3 chapters ****really ****soon. Bye!**

**-Angel**


	25. Adoption Note!

**Hi. I put this up again after I deleted it. It's up for adoption. Just PM me your best piece of writing. I might be starting another story but I'm not completely sure. Thanks for reading.**

** ~?Angel?**


End file.
